


No Quarter

by bromfieldhall



Series: Glimpses of Love and Affection [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past catches up with Killian Jones as one of Hook's previous adversaries returns to wreak vengeance. Sequel to 'Glimpses of Love and Affection'. </p><p>It's not a necessity to read GOLAA first but please note that I will make some references to events in that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

Captain James Leven stared through his spyglass making a slow sweep of the horizon searching for anything remiss.

The short, rotund man had been a sailor for many years and had a gut instinct when it came to danger. Right now his stomach was twisted up in so many knots he doubted it'd ever fully untangle itself.

The wind ruffled his greying hair as he dropped the telescope then let out a sigh and tried to calm his unsettled nerves. It wouldn't do for his crew to see him so unnerved.

He made his way back to the helm of his ship and stood next to his Lieutenant giving him a brief nod of acknowledgement. The vessel was cutting a fine swathe through the choppy ocean almost as if the water was still and he was pleased at least that they were making good time.

Queen Snow White and her husband certainly knew what they were doing when they'd appointed Captain Killian Jones to oversee their fleet. He'd had his doubts if he were honest, being that the man was one of the most feared pirate's to have sailed their realm but he'd been proved wrong and happily so. The former pirate certainly knew his way around a vessel and the ship Leven was currently on, 'Devotion', was the fastest and most well balanced he'd ever had the privilege to sail.

They were returning from the first trade mission to a far realm that Captain Jones had negotiated some five weeks earlier and were two days out from their return to the Enchanted Forest. All had gone well and they had secured a decent sum of gold and linen in exchange for the wheat and other non-perishables they had delivered.

He glanced off to the horizon again, his gut churning unpleasantly and put the telescope to his eye once more. Mid way through another sweep he suddenly stiffened when he saw a tiny speck in the distance.

"Mr. Lang, up to the crow's nest. Keep an eye portside," he barked out to one of his men.

"Aye, aye, Captain," the young man replied then began to climb.

They sailed on with Leven checking on the progress of the other vessel every few minutes until it became obvious that they were gaining very swiftly. He ordered all sails to be unfurled and 'Devotion' sped up, putting some distance between the two ships again.

It wasn't for long though as Lang shouted down that the other vessel was gaining.

"Looks to be a schooner, Captain, ten cannon from what I can make out," he reported.

Leven grimaced at that news. No wonder they were catching them, the ship was much bigger and had more sail. It probably wouldn't have the same manoeuvrability as the 'Devotion' at close quarters but that was something he didn't want to have to test out.

"Can you see their colours yet?" he called back.

"Aye," Lang affirmed after a moment then looked down at the Captain with a smile of relief. "She's one of King Midas' ships."

Leven started to smile, thankful that his instinct had been wrong after all even though his gut still swirled unhappily. Maybe he had eaten something tainted and that was the cause of his discomfort. He turned his head and saw that the vessel had drawn even closer. The name, 'The Fancy' was written clearly on its side and something about it scratched at a little memory deep in the recess of his mind. It seemed familiar. They levelled off and he fully expected them to continue on by with a wave of acknowledgement but instead she began to slow.

Too late he realised their intent as the gun ports suddenly opened and the tips of the cannon were pushed through aimed directly at 'Devotion'.

"Pirates, Captain!" Lang suddenly yelled fearfully as he pointed towards the other ship.

Leven immediately looked up, eyes widening as he saw a black flag being hoisted. Dead in the centre was a bright red skeleton and his blood ran cold. He knew exactly who it was and what it meant to him and his crew.

Edward Low.

A notorious, bloodthirsty pirate who many had thought to be dead. The merciless torture of his victims was well known and very few ever lived to tell their tales.

A loud boom suddenly echoed in the air as a heavy shot flew straight through the mizzenmast bringing it crashing down onto the deck along with the crow's nest and Lang. His death was swift as was the panic that suddenly erupted aboard ship. Being a trade vessel they were ill equipped for such an attack.

The Captain began issuing curt orders trying to regain control of his men but deep down he knew it was futile. They were outgunned and the aft was already on fire as the ship began to list from a direct hit to its hull.

Lines were cast from the schooner, hooks grappling over the side of the rails then pulled tight to draw the floundering ship closer. Pirates swarmed on board as the acrid aroma of burning wood and charred flesh filled his nostrils. Drawing his sword, he tried to ignore the agonised screams of his men that sliced through the air and entered the fray as the savage buccaneers cut down anyone in their way. All too soon they were completely overrun and Leven yelled out for his crew to stop and down their weapons.

His men did as they were told and a small part of him still hoped that he and his crew might yet get out of the situation alive. The pirates grabbed the survivors and forced them to the centre of the deck. Sweat glistened on Leven's brow and trickled down his neck. The heat from the fire combined with the sun proving too much after his exertion causing him to sway a little just as one of the pirate's moved forward from the rest of the group towards him.

He wasn't a tall man but he exuded confidence as he swaggered across the deck. Of somewhere around middle age, he was dressed quite finely; his breeches, waistcoat and long jacket all the same shade of dark grey. White shirt, black cravat and boots completed his ensemble and upon his head sat a black tricorn hat with no frivolous adornment such as a feather or brocade.

"Get the gold, mates," he told his own men with a soft accent that belied his swarthy looks.

The pirates rushed to obey and it wasn't long before they'd taken everything and stowed it upon the schooner. Leven straightened up as the pirate captain came to a halt in front of him and looked him over with disdain clear in his dark brown eyes as he ran his hand over his neatly trimmed beard.

"Ye put up a good fight but it was for naught," Low said with a sneer.

Leven fought the urge to recoil from his captor's stinking breath and raised his head defiantly. Apparently the pirate captain's attention to his appearance didn't stretch to his teeth that were blackened and rotten.

"You have your spoils, now let me and my men go," Leven demanded brusquely.

The pirate's lips pulled up into a vicious smile that didn't reach anywhere near his eyes and shook his head.

"Too late for that," Low replied before abruptly turning away and facing his men. Heading for the rail, he jumped up and held onto some rigging before shouting out his command, "Blast them out of the water lads. No quarter given."

His men cheered his order then climbed aboard the schooner and cut through the ropes that joined the ships. The 'Devotion' listed heavily to one side as boom after boom rang out, the ship splintering as it took hit after hit.

Leven yelled for his remaining men to jump overboard but it was too little too late and the 'Devotion' rapidly sunk to the depths, taking everyone with it.

Captain Low watched the demise of the ship and its crew with a grim satisfaction. If that didn't get the attention of his old adversary Hook or whatever name the one handed turncoat chose to go by now, then nothing would.

He had a score to settle with that traitor and it was going to be paid…in full.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Love and Compromise

Emma stood in front of the mirror and tilted her head as she stared at her reflection.

At a little over four months into her pregnancy everything seemed to be going fine. Her morning sickness, such as it was, had subsided and her appetite had returned with a vengeance. Her body had also already undergone several subtle changes, a couple of which were to Killian's utmost delight. Her slightly fuller breasts were more sensitive to his expert touch, not to mention the raging hormones that demanded he satisfy her on a very, _very_ regular basis.

"I find I am quite enjoying this little aspect of your being with child, love," he'd commented breathlessly after one particularly passionate session of lovemaking.

"Yeah, well, make the most of it because once the baby's here that'll all change," she'd replied dryly.

He'd looked a little concerned for a moment then had simply smiled smugly and shook his head.

"Never," he'd stated confidently then given her a swift kiss.

Emma smiled at the memory and wondered if he wasn't right. Where he was concerned, she never seemed to get enough. Maybe that was a side effect of being True Love. Certainly it seemed that way if her parents and Robin and Regina's constant displays of affection were anything to go by.

Turning sideways she continued to study her figure and sighed in contentment as she slowly ran her hand over the tiny bump that confirmed her pregnant state. She could still just about get into her trousers but Snow had already arranged for garments to be made that would grow with her as she got further into her term.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and revelled in the flushed face and happy, relaxed expression that was reflected back at her. It was such a far cry from her previous pregnancy.

With Henry she'd been young and scared, alone and abandoned. Most of her time in prison she'd spent alternating between denial and shock and the most unutterable heartache.

This time it was so different.

She moved away from the mirror and went over to their bed then flopped down on her back. Her long golden locks splayed out around her head as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Allowing herself to sink even further into the comfortable mattress, she thought about her extended family.

Between Killian, her parents, Henry and even at times, Regina and Robin, she'd never felt so cherished and safe. So loved.

The only thing that frustrated her a little was that Killian's protective nature was quicker to come to the fore now. She knew he meant well and he worried about her but she wasn't an invalid and she'd told him so quite curtly one day when he'd pointed out and cautioned her over an slightly uneven step in castle grounds.

The poor man had been quite crestfallen over her words and although she'd immediately felt contrite, he'd told her that he understood and had assured her he would do his utmost to not 'mollycoddle' her, as he'd put it, any further.

"Are you feeling unwell, love?" her husband's concerned voice suddenly enquired making her jump. She hadn't even heard him come in.

Obviously, his attempts to rein in his fussing was a work in progress, she decided as the bed suddenly dipped beside her and gentle fingertips ran slowly down her cheek. She opened her eyes to look at him then smiled and reached up to grab his hand. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed his knuckles and shook her head.

"Just being lazy," she admitted, tangling her fingers with his and placing their entwined hands on her chest.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed," he told her, the worry evident in his earnest blue eyes.

A wave of affection rolled over her despite herself and her hormones suddenly kicked into high gear.

"Maybe that's because I'm thinking of all the things I could do to you now you're here," she said suggestively as she reached up with her free hand and slid it around the back of his neck.

Before he could say anything, she pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. He responded immediately, his mouth opening, their tongues meeting, eliciting a deep groan from him that had her fingers twisting tightly in his hair. As always, the heat ignited between them instantly.

He broke away breathing hard and began trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw then down her smooth neck.

"Killian," she groaned, untangling her hand from his only to cover it again seconds later and press it to her chest as she arched up into his hand.

He gently palmed the soft mound through her clothes, his breathing becoming laboured as he moved his leg between hers creating an even more delightful friction where she needed it most.

"Bloody hell," he moaned before pulling away slightly to look down at her with regret lurking in his heated gaze, "I'm supposed to be meeting with your father."

"Later," Emma gasped out as she began tugging at the buttons of his new blue vest. "I need you. Now."

"Never could deny you anything," he groused half-heartedly before smiling at her.

"That's what I count on," she told him with grin.

He'd chuckled at her words then captured her lips with his once more. They made love slowly, leisurely drawing out their pleasure for as long as they could until they both lay sated in the aftermath.

Emma had never had a lover that she was so in tune with, in _and_ out of bed. It still amazed her how good they were together in everything they did.

"Have I told you how glad I am you never gave up on me?" she asked resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.

Killian laughed and shook his head as he gazed down at her in fond amusement.

"Not this week, love."

"Well, I am," she told him happily as she draped her arm over his waist and snuggled closer, "Really glad."

"Aye, me too," he agreed, kissing her soundly.

They lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes, Killian absently stroking her hair as he always did while Emma lightly grazed her fingertips over his chest. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and gently moved away from her hold to sit on the edge of the bed and pull on his trousers.

"I'd better go and see your father," he commented in a reluctant tone.

"Do you have to?" Emma asked coming over to wrap her arms around him from behind.

The disappointment was clear in her voice and he turned to look at her askance as he smoothed his hand over hers.

"Aye, the note he sent actually sounded quite important," he admitted looking a little sheepish, "I should not have let myself be so easily swayed by your seductive wiles, however tempting you are."

"Yeah, but that's what I love most about you," she quipped, kissing the top of his shoulder and moving up to his neck.

"Wanton wench," he muttered good-naturedly, as he resumed trying to get dressed.

"Wife," she contradicted with a light nip on his ear before letting him go.

As usual when she referred to herself as that, he felt a flash of pure happiness jolt through his system. At times he still couldn't quite believe they were married. That she'd want someone like him. That they were _True Love_. Eyeing her with a grin he then stood up and pulled on his shirt as Emma got off the bed and also got dressed.

She was just strapping a sword around her waist when he turned and he bit back a huff of irritation as his mood quickly turned sour.

"What's that for?" he asked lightly, forcing a smile as he nodded to her weapon.

"I thought that when you'd finished with Dad we could get some practice in," she replied matter-of-factly as she finished fixing the belt and looked up at him.

His jaw tensed as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his expression amiable.

"Are you sure you feel quite up to it, love? I thought you were having a lazy day," he reminded her a little caustically.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard his tone and it slowly dawned on her that he wasn't happy about what she wanted to do. Folding her arms, she tilted her head back a little defiantly and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she challenged curtly. When the smile fell from his face and he allowed his annoyance to finally shine through Emma shook her head and sighed before saying nonchalantly, "Fine, I'll get Robin to go through a few moves with me."

While he understood Emma's need for independence and, yes, he _may_ have been a little _too_ overprotective at first, that didn't mean he was going to stand quietly by and let some other man engage in swordplay with his wife. Especially in her delicate condition.

"All right, you win," he conceded grumpily, "I'll find you once I've spoken to David."

"Good," she replied with a triumphant glint in her eye.

Shooting her a frustrated look, Killian's mouth compressed into a hard line as he headed for the door.

"And don't you dare hold back on me," she called out in warning just as he opened it, "You know I can hold my own against you now."

The pirate paused and rolled his eyes at the frustratingly wonderful feeling of her knowing him so well and looked back at her over his shoulder. With a wry quirk of his lips, he bowed his head slightly in deference.

"As you wish, love."

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Setting Sail

"At last!" Charming exclaimed with a frown as Killian entered his study, "What took you so long?"

The pirate cocked an eyebrow at the prince's obvious agitation and felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for not getting there faster.

"My apologies, I came as soon as I was able," he replied, "What's wrong?"

"Is there any news on the 'Devotion'?" Charming asked curtly, "She should have been back by now."

Killian frowned and shook his head. He hadn't been down to the docks that morning so hadn't had a chance to speak to anyone.

"She's only a little over a day late," the pirate pointed out reasonably, "It's quite possible they encountered a storm. Those particular seas can be unpredictable. Captain Leven is a fine sailor but if they sustained some damage then it might delay them somewhat."

David let out a heavy sigh then picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it over to Killian.

"I don't think they ran into a storm," the prince commented grimly.

The pirate frowned as he read the crudely written message and felt his stomach drop.

'Hook. The Swan next. No quarter.'

He glanced up at the prince, his frown deepening.

"When did you receive this?" he asked.

"This morning," Charming replied as he took the note back.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered as his brain began to race.

No quarter.

He hadn't thought of those words in a very long time and even at his worst he'd certainly never used them…not when he'd sailed the seas at least. His desire for revenge on Rumplestiltskin was another thing entirely.

There were only a handful of pirate's that he knew of that had lived by that code, enjoyed it even. Showing no mercy for the men that they'd captured, slaughtering them and burning the ship unless they wanted the vessel for themselves.

Some of the stories of torture that often accompanied those attacks had sickened him. The crews that sailed under those pirate's were usually as sadistic as their captain's and were all too happy to share every last detail while getting drunk once in port. On the odd occasion he crossed paths with any of those particular brand of men, he'd done his best to ensure it never happened again, by fair means or foul. Apparently one of those men had managed to get away and was seeking retribution.

The thought that someone like that was now sailing the waters within their realm made him suddenly furious. It was now clear what had happened to the 'Devotion' and the pirate took a moment to let the enormity of the loss of the men on board to sink in before he let out another muttered oath.

This was all on him.

"I'll set sail at once," he announced tersely, turning to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Charming told him firmly.

Killian immediately turned back to object but saw the look of determination on the other man's face and let out an unhappy huff of annoyance.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," he replied seriously.

"I know, but I'm coming anyway," David persisted.

"Is it worth me even bothering to _try_ and dissuade you?" Killian asked hopefully.

"No," the prince responded obstinately.

The pirate shot him one last irritated scowl then shook his head and walked away again.

"Fine, meet me at the docks in an hour," he called over his shoulder before leaving the room.

He hurried down the corridor and went back to his and Emma's bedchamber. There were only a couple of things that he needed to arrange before he left but first he had to change. Going to the closet he opened it wide, his gaze settling upon his familiar black leather waistcoat, black shirt and long leather coat with a hard glint. It had been a good while since he'd worn those clothes. They'd been his armour, a way of defining who he was while protecting the, at times, vulnerable man that had still lain beneath.

And now he had to don them again.

He quickly stripped off his blue vest and white shirt then pulled out his pirate wear and began to dress. Finally, he slipped on his heavy coat and strapped his sword belt around his waist then turned to look at himself in the mirror. There was just one more thing he needed. He took off his prosthetic hand then went to a nearby cabinet and pulled open the top drawer. He picked up the gleaming hook that lay inside then held it up to his brace and clicked the deadly weapon into place with a little smirk.

Now he was ready. Whoever was out there was going to have to deal with Captain Hook. No one terrorised _his_ seas.

He turned and left their bedroom knowing that the hardest part was to come, telling Emma. After asking a servant to go the docks and inform his first mate, Benjamin Dawson, to ready his ship, he left the castle and walked through the grounds. With the warmer weather upon them, they'd taken to practising their sword work outside in the fresh air and he had a good idea where she'd be. He strode along a path bordered by large rhododendron bushes of bright pink and soothing lilac flowers and continued on to the rose garden. A flash of golden yellow caught his eye and he saw her in the distance, sauntering between the heavily scented plants, the sunlight warming her serene features.

He came to a halt then stood for a moment simply drinking in the sight of her soft smile and contented face as she reached out and gently touched a deep red bloom. His heart clenched at the picture she made. Sometimes the realisation of how different his life was now compared to those dark, endless soul-destroying days behind him had him wondering if he wasn't having an incredible dream from which he had yet to awaken. And one he hoped he never did.

She turned her head and caught sight of him then, a wide smile of pleasure immediately lighting up her face. Completely forgetting why he was there, he smiled back and started towards her. It wasn't until her gaze dropped to his clothes and her face fell that everything came back to him with an unpleasant jolt.

"What's happened?" she asked without preamble once he was near.

"The 'Devotion' may have run into trouble," he replied coming to stand in front of her and offering an apologetic smile as he added, "Your father and I are going to see if we can find her…or find out what happened to her at least. We're leaving soon."

"Looks like you think it could be something serious," she commented, eyeing his attire and hook with concern.

He hesitated a moment before answering then finally nodded and let out a sigh as he looked away.

"Aye, it may well be," he answered unhappily. "I thought it wise to be prepared."

She stared at his averted features for a second her instinct telling her there was more to it than he was revealing. Folding her arms, she took a step back from him and frowned.

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" she asked quietly.

He grimaced at the resolute expression on her face knowing it was useless to try and deny any further knowledge. That didn't mean he had to tell her _all_ his suspicions though.

"Your father received a message this morning indicating that the 'Devotion' and all her crew were already lost," he admitted tersely. "We have no idea who sent it, but when I find them they will regret ever setting sail in these waters."

The conviction in his voice was laced with pain and she knew he felt the loss of the men acutely. He'd become friends with many of them since taking overall command of the trade fleet and could well understand his determination to find the culprits.

"I'm coming with you," she announced suddenly, echoing her father's words, "You might need my magic."

"No!" he objected sharply, the alarm clear in his tone, "It's too dangerous."

"I think we both know I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," she retorted indignantly, bristling at his commanding tone.

"Aye, you are," he agreed brusquely, "but I'll not have you risking your life _or_ that of our unborn child just because you bloody well feel the need to continually prove a point. "

"I do not…"she began irately.

"Yes you do!" he interrupted, voice raised. He shook his head, his gaze a mixture of fear and anger before he took a deep breath and added in a low, harsh tone, "I love you dearly, Emma, but you'll not sway me on this. You are not coming and that is the end of it!"

Her gaze grew cold as she looked at him then she let her arms fall to her sides and drew herself up a little taller.

"Fine. Go. Don't forget to let me know when you're back, I'll be waiting in my ivory tower like a good little wife," she told him icily.

Killian's jaw tensed, a sharp dart of pain hitting him straight in the heart at her words but he remained silent. With one last glare she brushed past him and quickly strode back towards the castle.

"Emma!" he called out unable to stop himself, but she continued walking without looking back.

Torn, he stared after her for a moment then resolutely turned away and stalked off through the gardens to join the path that led to the docks. He walked swiftly and tried unsuccessfully to put their unhappy disagreement out of his mind. He knew he'd upset her but at least she and their child would be safe and that's all he really cared about.

He finally reached the docks and ran a critical eye over 'The Swan' as he drew near. She was a magnificent vessel and even in his discontented frame of mind he still managed to draw a modicum of enjoyment from simply admiring her fine stance in the water.

He climbed aboard and she creaked out a welcome as he ran his hand over the wheel. His first mate appeared seconds later and Killian gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Is she ready to sail, Mr. Dawson?" he asked.

"Aye, Captain," the young blond man replied.

"Good. Get all the men on deck in fifteen minutes, I wish to speak to them," he ordered in a clipped voice before heading down to his cabin and pulling out various maps.

He did his best to study them but his mind kept wandering to Emma. He knew that as soon as he'd spoken to his crew he would go back and try to smooth things over before he left.

It only seemed mere minutes later that Dawson knocked upon his door and informed him that the men were ready. He stared down at the maps that lay strewn over his desk and tutted in annoyance at how little he'd managed to accomplish.

Pushing them together into an untidy pile, he left his cabin then went up on deck and saw that his crew were lined up in a row. Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked up and down, eyeing each of them keenly. His days as a naïve Lieutenant were still ingrained it seemed as he explained the situation, letting them know what journey lay ahead. There were a few murmurings when he was done but they quietened when they spied Charming walking along the jetty.

"You're early," Killian commented with a slight frown once the prince had climbed aboard. He glanced at the ocean then up at the sun, "We have a good half hour at least before we sail."

"I know, I didn't want to take the chance that'd you leave without me," he declared dryly before adding in a mildly accusing tone, "Also, Emma's with Snow and she's pretty upset."

Killian felt a surge of guilt race through his system and looked down with a heavy sigh.

"I told her she couldn't come with us," he admitted ruefully as he absently scratched just below his ear, revealing his level of discomfort, "She didn't like it."

"I gathered that," Charming replied as he stared at the unhappy man, "Look, I don't want to interfere but you should know that I understand what you're going through. Snow was exactly the same with both her pregnancies. Fiercely independent, stubborn, wouldn't listen to reason… _my_ reason anyway. She scared the living daylights out of me one day when she was seven months pregnant with Emma. Some trolls were causing trouble in the kingdom and she decided to go and deal with them all by herself," he paused then smiled reminiscently before adding wryly, "and she did. I damn near had a heart attack when I found out."

There was a little silence as Killian looked at him aghast before he suddenly queried dubiously, "Tell me, mate, was that little anecdote supposed to make me feel _better_?"

Charming looked surprised then a little sheepish for a moment then he finally chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess not. Sorry," he conceded apologetically.

"Wonderful," the pirate muttered sardonically then gestured towards the hatch that led to his cabin and said, "Why don't you go stow your things? I'll make up the extra bunk once we're under way."

The prince turned to go then looked back at him and suddenly advised, "You know, that old adage about not going to sleep angry with a loved one also applies to people leaving port as well, Killian."

"I thought you said you didn't want to interfere?" the pirate reminded him with a wry smile.

"You're family, of course I'm going to interfere," Charming replied with a grin.

Killian rolled his eyes, trying to appear as though the prince's words hadn't affected him as the other man headed below deck.

Family. Such a small word that held huge meaning. It still felt odd at times to be included as such but he was slowly getting used to it. Enjoying it even, although the times that Charming acted more like a father than a friend were a trifle annoying.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm going ashore," he called out as he walked over to the gangplank, "Be ready to sail as soon as I return."

"Aye, aye, Captain," his second acknowledged with a salute.

His feet had just touched the jetty when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Emma and Snow running along the wooden bridge towards him. His heart soared then stuttered crazily as the blonde stumbled a little but then she was in his arms holding on to him tight.

Snow joined them slightly out of breath and Killian nodded towards his ship to let her know that Charming was there. She gave him a grateful smile just as Emma pulled back and kissed him soundly.

"I was scared you'd already left," she told him in obvious relief.

"I was just on my way to find you," he admitted quietly, "You know I'd not leave with things unsettled between us."

"I wouldn't blame you if you had," she replied with a slight frown, "I'm sorry for what I said, the way I acted…"

"As am I," he cut in contritely, "I allowed my fears to rule my words and I apologise for that."

"Yeah, well, having just spoken with my mother I think I can relate to how you were feeling," she admitted ruefully.

"Oh?" he queried in surprise, "How so?"

"Let's just say some of the things she told me she did when she was pregnant with _me_ made even _my_ hair stand up on end," she revealed with a grimace.

Having heard the one tale from her father he could well imagine and he made a mental note to thank the raven-haired beauty for what, he had no doubt, was her own brand of interference.

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" he murmured with a smile.

"Until now I didn't know how much," she said as though it was a revelation. "Makes me realise I still have a lot to learn about her. About both of them."

"Well, perhaps while your father and I are away, it would be a perfect time for you to find out," he suggested.

She nodded then pulled his head down to capture his mouth in a deep, languorous kiss.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked a little breathlessly once they parted.

"Soon," he replied regretfully, "The tide's almost in."

"Have you any idea when you'll be back?"

"Two, three weeks perhaps," he replied non-committedly, "Depends on what we find."

They shared another lingering kiss both already feeling the sorrow of the impending separation. There were tears in her eyes when they finally broke apart and he reached up to gently brush away one that had escaped despite her best efforts to hold them back.

"Promise me something," he requested seriously just as her parents came up on deck and shared a last heated kiss.

"What?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Don't keep running everywhere, love," he appealed with a sudden grin, "That stumble you took fairly made my heart stop."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise then she laughed and shook her head.

"I'll promise to be careful if you do the same," she offered, sobering suddenly.

"Deal," he agreed before sealing it with a tender kiss.

Snow came down the gangplank as they parted and Killian gave her a nod of acknowledgment before boarding his ship. Shouting out orders to his crew, they swiftly weighed anchor then both he and Charming stood by the rail and bid their wives a last farewell.

On the dockside, Emma and Snow watched until 'The Swan' sailed out of view then turned at the sound of footsteps behind them.

"I sent word to Ariel just as you asked. She should catch up to the ship soon," Regina told them as she came to a halt by their side.

"Thanks," said Emma flashing a brief smile at the Queen, "How quick can she get back to us if they run into trouble?"

"Quick enough," Regina replied archly, "It's whether you'd be able to reach _them_ that's the concern."

"Hopefully they'll stay safe and we won't have to find out," Snow muttered grimly.

"I'm just glad Dad's with him," Emma commented gratefully, "When he showed us that note earlier…"

She broke off unable to voice the fear she felt at reading such a direct threat to her husband. It had even overridden any annoyance she'd felt at him hedging around the truth.

"He'll look out for Killian, Emma, try not to worry," Snow assured her warmly.

"I know," she replied with a small smile, "But, I think we should ask Smee to get a boat prepared and have it on standby just in case."

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow," her mother agreed wrapping her arm about her daughter's shoulders and giving her a squeeze, "Come on, let's get back home, you need your rest."

Emma cast a last worried glance over the ocean then nodded her head and the three woman walked slowly back to the castle.

END CHAPTER 2


	4. One More Try

Emma paced around her room in agitation. She stopped to peer out of the large arched window across the castle grounds to the vast blue ocean beyond every few minutes looking for the familiar form of The Swan to be cutting its way back to shore but she was continually disappointed.

Things hadn’t gone quite how she’d hoped. Her idea of asking Ariel to keep watch had only lasted a week before Eric’s father had been sadly taken ill and the mermaid had returned to her kingdom to be with her husband.

While she hoped that Eric’s father had a speedy recovery, a week later she was going quietly out of her mind with worry. Not having a link to the fate of her husband and her father, her imagination had conjured up many a scenario that ended badly for both of them. There hadn’t been a day that she’d not threatened to take the ship Smee had on stand by but her mother had gently yet firmly stopped her leaving every time, reminding her that Ariel had managed to speak to David without Killian knowing and ensured that he had purchased some messenger birds at the last port she’d followed them too.

They wouldn’t get back as fast as Ariel could but it was better than nothing. The mermaid had also assured her that from what her father had said, the pirate was perfectly fine, if a little frustrated at the lack of progress he and the prince seemed to be making and also missed his wife ‘like crazy’.

Emma smiled to herself as she thought of that. She could very well understand the sentiment, she felt a little ‘crazy’ herself and it didn’t help that her magic seemed to be going a little haywire too. 

Regina had told her that her anxiety coupled with her pregnancy was probably having some effect on her abilities. They weren’t diminished in any way; on the contrary, they seemed more powerful than ever. It was just that the outcome of anything she seemed to do wasn’t quite right. Even the simple things like lighting the fire in her hearth ended up nearly setting the drapes alight. 

She stopped her pacing to look out of the window again and saw the sun was beginning to set. She marvelled at the beauty of the orange and red hues that stretched out across the still empty ocean marking the end of another day and let out a heavy sigh.

“You must try not to worry so much, Emma,” suddenly came her mother’s voice from behind, “It’s not good for the baby.”

The blonde let out another sigh and turned her head to give her a small smile.

“I know,” she agreed as she lay a hand protectively over the soft swell of her stomach, “but it’s hard.”

Snow smiled back at her sympathetically, her eyes showing the level of her own concern for their loved one’s safety.

“We must take heart that we received no message today,” she told her daughter lightly, “It means they are still safe.”

Emma nodded then looked back out of the window wistfully.

“I just wish I could see that for myself,” she muttered unhappily.

“Have you tried using the mirror?” Snow asked as walked over to her daughter’s side and joined her in perusing the calm sea outside.

“Yes, but I can’t get a clear image,” she replied, frustration colouring her tone, “My magic just isn’t doing what I want it to.”

Snow reached out and took Emma’s hand then gave it a gentle squeeze as she turned her head to look at her.

“How about we try it together?” she suggested softly.

The blonde gazed back at her in surprise.

“But you don’t have magic…do you?” she ventured uncertainly.

Snow laughed and shook her head.

“No, honey, I don’t but I do have a lot of hope and faith in you,” she answered swiftly, “Maybe that will be enough.”

Emma stared back at Snow and saw the pure love that seemed to radiate from her very being. Drawing on her mother’s strength, she felt some of her internal fears start to ease for the first time in a week. She gave Snow a grateful smile and took a deep breath as her magic hummed into life.

“Okay, let’s do this,” she said with determination and together they headed over to the mirror. 

CS CS CS CS CS

Killian took the spyglass from his eye and frowned slightly as he contemplated whether to dock at the next port or carry on. They’d been away for two weeks now and as yet they’d found no real evidence as to what exactly had happened to the ‘Devotion’. 

He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t getting more and more frustrated. They’d sailed the trade route a little further than necessary in case there was some kind of wreckage visible. When nothing had been found Killian had suggested that they visit nearby ports and make enquiries among the sailors and other, less than savoury, seafarers that docked there on their travels.

If a ship was taken it was generally common knowledge not only where it had happened but also whom had committed the atrocity. Pirates by their very nature loved to brag, especially about their conquests, whatever they may be. 

It was strange to him, then, that when quizzed about the ‘Devotion’ people were surprisingly ignorant of the particulars, even when offered a handsome sum of gold as an incentive to jogging their memory.

In fact, he’d almost go so far as to say that people were deliberately withholding all knowledge of the event. 

It was a realisation that troubled him deeply for it meant that whomever was behind the loss of the ‘Devotion’ was a person so feared that no one was prepared to betray his…or her name.

In hindsight he should have expected it considering the note he’d received. Obviously it was someone he’d crossed paths and, more than likely, swords with in the past but that list was long to say the least.

He caught sight of a movement to his left and turned his head to see Charming walking towards him.

“Are we going to dock there?” the prince asked, looking out across the ocean to the distant port.

“Haven’t decided yet,” the pirate answered as he used his hook to push the end of the spyglass in before putting it down on a nearby crate.

“What’s the name of the place?” Charming queried.

“Calico Bay,” Killian supplied with a slight grimace, “It certainly attracts the wrong kind of people but so far we’ve had no luck tempting anyone to offer up any information in any other port. I can’t help but think that it will be much the same outcome there.”

“That’s true but it’s still worth a try, surely?” the prince urged.

“Perhaps,” Killian replied before adding wryly, “I should be thankful that the lady Ariel no longer accompanies us. Mermaids are worth a lot of gold to some and this town is rather well known for dealing in the exotic.”

Charming stared at him for nigh a fill minute in shock before finally querying incredulously, “You knew about Ariel following us?”

Killian let out a long suffering sigh and looked at the prince in mild reproof.

“Pirate,” he said sardonically, “I’ve seen many a man fall to those sirens so know well enough when one is around,” he paused then added a little more light heartedly, “Besides, you spent so much time leaning over the side of the ship I knew you either had the worst pair of sea legs I’ve ever had the misfortune to come across or something else was afoot.” 

Charming smiled at that and shook his head.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why didn’t you?” the pirate countered.

The prince nodded and held his hands up in subjugation.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he apologised swiftly, “I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about having a mermaid tagging along. I saw how you were in Neverland.”

“That was a different thing entirely,” the pirate dismissed indifferently before adding astutely, “and I suspect the real reason you didn’t want me to know is that Ariel was no doubt supposed to go back to the castle and alert my wife at the first sign of trouble. But something happened that meant she couldn’t stay and that is why you decided that we needed those infernal birds that are constantly making a racket aboard my ship instead. Am I correct?”

“Eric’s father was taken ill and those birds aren’t ‘making a racket’, they’re just singing,” Charming retorted defensively. 

“Yes, well, considering you’re married to Snow White it’s not a surprise that you actually like hearing them,” Killian countered dryly.

“I didn’t say I liked it,” the prince muttered chagrined as he looked away with a slight frown.

The pirate bit back a smile as his goading hit the mark then sobered as he thought about what else he’d said.

“I am saddened to hear about Eric’s father and hope that his recovery is quick,” he mused aloud before turning to Charming as another suspicion that had been niggling at the back of his mind since he’d realised Ariel was with them rose to the fore.

“I take it from this poor attempt at charade that Emma has seen the note?” he asked quietly. 

The prince shifted uncomfortably under the other man’s scrutiny then nodded as he admitted ruefully, “Yeah, she walked in when I was showing it to Snow.”

Killian closed his eyes a moment and shook his head.

“I had hoped to spare her that,” he said in concern as his lids fluttered open again, “I didn’t want her to worry unduly given her condition.”

“That’s why she didn’t tell you she’d seen it…or about Ariel. She just wanted to know you’re safe and if she couldn’t be with you to ensure that herself then she wanted to make certain that she could send help should we need it,” the prince explained. 

Killian stared at him for a second then gave him a small smile before nodding and looking away. 

“It was a good stratagem,” he conceded finally, “One that I myself would probably have put into play had the roles been reversed.”

“You’re a lot alike,” the prince murmured with a smile of his own.

“Aye, that we are,” the pirate agreed wryly. 

He took a moment to gaze out over the ocean thinking about the blonde woman who had irrevocably changed his life then his eyes alighted upon the distant port once more and he let out a soft sigh as he came to a decision.

As much as he missed Emma and wanted nothing more than to return to her, he knew that he couldn’t do so in good conscious until he had at least some kind of clue as to who had taken the ‘Devotion’ and all her men.

“Mr. Dawson,” he called out to his first mate who was at the wheel, “we moor at Calico Bay tonight.”

“Aye, Captain,” the young man replied before shouting out orders to the rest of the crew.

It took them another half an hour or so before they were finally in dock and by then night had fallen. After dropping anchor, Killian allowed most of the crew ashore for a couple of hours leaving just a skeleton crew to keep watch. He and Charming then made their way to a tavern that was situated on the outskirts of the town. The pirate knew of ‘The Speckled Pig’ by reputation only and surmised that it would be their best bet at finding information.

They entered the inn and found it to be quite the popular choice of drinking establishment. It was a surprisingly bright bustling hive of activity with loud chatter and raucous laughter filling the air. Serving wenches of all shapes and sizes flirted unabashedly with the customers as they placed large tankards of ale down in front of them in such a way that it showed their assets to the best advantage and more often than not earned them a extra coin or two. 

Few people barely gave the two men a glance as they weaved their way through the wooden tables and drunken dalliances to the bar where they ordered themselves a drink.  
The innkeeper was a sweaty man with a bushy beard and only one eye. He slammed the large tankards of ale they’d requested down onto the bar making the froth and amber liquid splash over the side and roll slowly down the metal exterior.

Charming gave the man a couple of coins then they both lifted their tankards and took a long welcome drink of the cool alcohol.

“Killian Jones as I live and breathe!” suddenly declared a feminine voice from behind them, “How the hell are you, you old dog?”

The pirate felt a resounding slap on his backside that smarted even through the thick leather he wore and jerked him forward making him almost choke on his drink. He put down his tankard and wiped his mouth before turning around to face a petite woman in black skin tight pants and a gold bodice who was standing there with her hands on her hips and a wide grin on her beautiful face. Jet black hair fell down her back in soft waves and her warm chocolate brown eyes held an easy familiarity as she gazed at the pirate that had Charming wondering how close they had been.

“Sal!” Killian exclaimed in what could only be classed as unbridled delight as he grinned back at her then stepped forward and engulfed her in a brief hug.

“Oh, I know you can do better than that, you rascal,” she admonished lightly as he let her go.

Before the pirate could object she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face then pulled him down for a swift, hard kiss. It was over as quick as it had begun then she turned to the prince who had put his own drink down with a thump and now stood there giving Killian and her a thoroughly disapproving look.

“Friend of yours?” she asked, drawing Charming’s attention.

“Aye, this is David, he’s my…” the pirate began, only to stop and watch in amusement as Sal suddenly grabbed hold of the prince’s lapels and yanked him in for a brief, but fierce kiss also before he concluded dryly, “father-in-law.”

“You’re married?” she queried incredulously then shook her head as her expression softened before commenting in a surprisingly wistful voice, “So…you got the girl after all, eh?”

“That I did,” he confirmed with a nod, his face flushing lightly.

“I’m glad,” she replied sincerely as she reached out and grabbed his hand then gave it a squeeze. Seconds later her grin was back and she released his hand then leaned past him to grab a bottle of drink off of the bar before suggesting, “Come, sit with me, let’s talk.”

She sashayed off and Killian took a step to follow until Charming grabbed his arm and pulled him back to ask tersely in his ear, “Who the hell is that?”

“Sally Rawlins. She and her husband, James, are old friends and one’s that could help us,” the pirate replied a little curtly.

“Husband?” the prince repeated in surprise as he released his grip on the other man’s arm, “But I thought…”

“No,” he refuted simply before nodding back to their tankards and adding, “Bring our drinks. Hopefully she has some information that would be of use.”

The prince nodded and picked up the tankards to follow the pirate and they made their way over to the table Sal was sitting at.

Over the other side of the room, a man watched Killian and Charming then sidled over to a door situated right at the back of the tavern and after a cursory knock, slithered through the opening.

“He’s ‘ere, Cap’n,” the man said as he stood in the middle of the candlelit room then pulled his woollen cap from his head and clutched it tightly in his slightly shaking hands, “Talkin’ wiv Sal.”

“Good,” Edward Low replied as he took a long draw on his cheroot before slowly expelling the smoke from his mouth. “Have Jackson ready the ship and let me know when Hook leaves.”

The man nodded then replaced his cap and scurried away.

Low took another drag on his cigar then smiled to himself. His plans were falling nicely into place.

END CHAPTER THREE


	5. Revelations

CHAPTER FOUR

Emma stood nervously in front of the mirror and closed her eyes. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she clutched her mother’s hand as she began to channel her magic and let her mind fill with images and thoughts of Killian.

Snow watched as the reflection of her daughter began to waver and blur then disappear altogether as another scene slowly came into view.

“You’re doing it, Emma,” Snow enthused happily, “There’s The Swan.”

The blonde quickly opened her eyes and felt a tug on her heart when she saw the familiar ship in dock. To her shock the image then changed to one of a tavern. 

“I know that place,” her mother exclaimed in surprise, “It's in Calico Bay.”

The mirror zoomed in on the inn's name before seemingly passing through the thick walls to show the dimly lit interior of the crowded inn.

“Has this ever happened before?” Snow asked curiously.

“No, it must be another side effect of the pregnancy. Usually I only manage to get one image,” Emma replied absently as she stared avidly at the picture before her. 

The image in front of them halted then suddenly veered to the left and moved swiftly towards the bar where Killian and her father were standing and having a drink. After a staggeringly long week of uncertainty the overwhelming surge of relief at knowing that they were fine had her body sag a little as her inner anxiety eased leaving her feeling light-headed. Or maybe it was the use of her magic she decided as she swayed slightly.

Snow felt her daughter lean and quickly put her arm around her to support her.

“Are you okay?” she asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” the blonde dismissed, straightening as she felt her energy suddenly return, “It was just a…what the hell?”

At the sudden tensing of her body and change of tone in her voice, Snow looked up at her daughter in alarm then saw she was staring at the mirror with an angry frown. She looked over and let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw a woman kissing Killian right in the middle of the inn.

“Oh, Emma, I’m sure that’s not what it looks…” she began only to then seconds later let out an outraged, “David!” when she saw the woman turn her attentions to her husband.

Lips pursed, the Saviour slowly crossed her arms and raised a brow as she watched the woman plant a kiss on her father then reach out and take Killian’s hand. Even though she could see that her husband hadn’t actively encouraged her, it was obvious that he did know her and jealousy like she’d never known coursed through her system causing her magic to spike. 

Suddenly, the mirror began to vibrate. Uncrossing her arms she instinctively held out her hands to try and stop the erratic movement but her eyes widened as the glass splintered at the corners sending large, jagged cracks inwards. The image before them began to move again, heading towards a door at the back of the tavern and through it to a dark room beyond.

Emma fought hard to calm herself but when she saw a figure sitting at a table with a petrified looking pirate standing in front of him, everything within her just screamed that this was the person who was after her husband. 

Beside her, Snow gasped loudly as the blonde desperately fought to control her power but the cracks kept growing. She barely had a chance to catch a distorted glimpse of the man's face before the mirror suddenly shattered when her magic surged.

Glass cascaded to the floor causing both women to take a couple of hurried steps backwards to avoid getting hit.

Silence reigned for a few moments as mother and daughter glanced at each other in shock and gradually came to terms with not only what had happened but, what they'd witnessed as well. 

“Did you recognise that man?” Emma asked tautly, staring at the now empty golden frame of the mirror. When her mother wasn't immediately forthcoming she turned to look at her and saw from her expression that she not only knew who he was, but that she was deeply concerned. “Who is he?” she snapped, Snow's ongoing silence unnerving her.

“His name's Edward Low,” her mother finally replied gravely then shook her head, worry colouring her tone as she continued, “He's a pirate. One of the most vicious and merciless there was...is...I thought he was dead.” 

Emma studied her mother for a moment a riot of emotions running through her body but the most urgent was the need to protect. 

“Well he's not and he wants to hurt Killian for some reason,” Emma stated grimly, her heart thudding almost painfully at her mother words, “I need to find a way to warn him.”

“I can send a bird,” Snow offered but Emma shook her head.

“Too slow. I need to do something that will get me there tonight. Now.”

“Get you there?” Snow queried dubiously, “Emma...”

“You can't talk me out of this so don't even bother trying,” her daughter cut in decisively as she strode over to her wardrobe and pulled out her cloak.

“Talk you out of what? What are you going to do?” 

“I'm going to speak to Regina,” Emma explained decisively as she donned her cloak with a flourish, “See if she can help me focus my magic so I can transport myself to Calico Bay.”

“What?” her mother exclaimed in concern, “But you said yourself it's too unpredictable at the moment. Do you really want to take the risk? Think of the baby, Emma.”

“I am thinking of my baby,” her daughter replied, anger lacing her tone, “I'm thinking that I don't want him or her to grow up without their father.”

Snow stared back at her in silence for a moment then let out a heavy sigh. She knew how she felt. She was just as worried about David now that she knew who they were up against but Emma was her daughter and urge to keep her safe was just as strong. She warred with herself for a few seconds more then shook her head as she came to a decision.

“Neither do I,” she admitted slowly before adding in a more determined tone, “that's why I'm going to go with you. I used to visit that tavern when I needed to sell on some of the more rarer items I'd...procured so I know it well. I'll get Granny and Ruby to take care of Neal and we'll see if Regina can give us something that will get us both there quickly.”

Emma's mouth dropped open slightly and she watched her mother march across the room and open the door. She paused in the threshold then turned and have her daughter an pointed look as she queried expectantly, “Well...are you coming?”

The blonde's mouth snapped shut then she nodded. She didn't need asking twice.

As it turned out Regina couldn't help. Not in the way that Emma had hoped anyway. There was nothing instantaneous she could provide and she all but laughed in the Saviour's face when she asked the former evil queen to help focus her magic.

“There must be something,” Emma insisted, trying to contain both her temper and her power.

“There is,” Regina conceded blithely. 

She held her hand out, palm upwards, and magicked a small glass vial containing a shimmering silver powder out of thin air onto it.

“What's that?” Emma questioned, eyeing the bottle warily. 

She hoped that Regina wasn't going to say that she had to make a potion out of it and drink it down. As much as she wanted to reach Killian and her father, she wasn't going to take something that could harm the baby.

“It's for the ship you're going to use,” the brunette advised. “Sprinkle it over the deck and it'll give it some extra speed for a little while...but not all the way to Calico Bay. I don't have enough left for that and unless you have a mermaid's tail laying around somewhere, I can't make anymore.”

“No! No, that's good,” Emma hurriedly assured her, not even wanting to think about what had happened to the sea creature that had gone into making this particular powder. She reached out and took the vial with a faint smile. “That'll help. Thanks, Regina.”

She looked over at her mother, whose slightly aghast expression no doubt mirrored her own, then nodded that they should go.

“I hope you get there in time,” Regina offered, her previously uncaring tone suddenly sincere.

Even after being in the Enchanted Forest all this while they were still finding their way through this friendship thing. It wasn't always easy for the former queen but she tried at least.

“We will,” Emma told her simply.

Anything else didn't bear thinking about.

She left the room with her mother in tow, her mind working out how soon they could leave. Although she had no idea how long the magic would last, nor how close they would be to Calico Bay once it ran out, she guessed they could still get there before dawn. Regina wouldn't have bothered giving it to her if they didn't and that meant that she should be able to catch her husband before he left on the morning tide.

Hoping against hope that the man in the tavern wouldn't make his move before then, she quickened her pace, determined to leave as soon as possible.

CS CS CS CS CS CS CS

“You're being watched.”

Killian tensed at Sal's softly spoken caution in his ear and pulled back from her farewell hug to stare down at her with a frown.

Eyes narrowing, she gave him a barely there shake of her head silently begging for him to not give her away. Her hand then moved at his waist and he felt her deftly slip something under his belt before releasing her hold on him and taking a step back.

For the past half hour that they'd been conversing he had suspected that she hadn't been telling them the whole truth. She'd covered well enough for the casual acquaintance, but he'd know her too long and too well for her tells to escape his perceptive gaze.

What he hadn't known was whether she was doing it willingly or under duress. Her whispered warning had answered that question at least...not that it made the situation any better.

Now there was a myriad of other questions that he urgently wanted to voice because he knew she most likely had the information he needed, but for her sake he had to hold his tongue.

“It's been good to see you again, Sal,” he finally told her with a forced smile.

She didn't return the nicety. Instead, she muttered a very heartfelt, “I hope you find what you're looking for, Killian.”

He was about to assure her that he most certainly would and ask her to send his regards to James when the flimsy excuse she'd given for her husband's absence suddenly set off internal alarm bells. She'd claimed he was ill aboard their ship, Crimson Serpent. Spoken in the vaguest of terms about it being something he'd eaten then moved on to another subject so quickly he'd not had time to pay it much mind. 

But what if he wasn't? 

What if James was the leverage for her to keep her mouth shut where the promise of gold had, presumably, failed?

He had to find out.

“Aye...you too, lass,” he replied slowly, watching for her reaction carefully.

Even in the dim candlelight of the tavern he could see that her face drained of colour as his astute comment hit home.

Jaw clenching in anger at the situation, he reached out and briefly clasped her hand offering the only kind of comfort he could given the circumstances. 

“Let's go,” he then muttered tersely to Charming before turning and walking away.

The smell of stale ale gave way to the stench of rotting fish that hung heavy in the night air as the two men stepped outside but they barely even noticed.

“You want to tell me what the hell that was all about in there?” Charming asked almost as soon as the door had swung shut behind them.

“They got to her too,” Killian bit out angrily as he reached around his waist and pulled the piece of paper Sal had secreted under his belt there. Quickly unfolding it, he read the brief message then uttered a mild expletive before holding it out to Charming with a grim expression. “She managed to slip me this before we left.”

The prince took it with a frown then mumbled his own oath before holding it back out to Killian.

“So now there's a traitor aboard The Swan?” he queried incredulously. “If she knows so much, why didn't she give us the name of the person who is behind it all?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Killian shot back sardonically, “Perhaps it's because she values the life of her husband.”

“And what does that mean?” Charming asked in confusion.

Killian ran an agitated hand through his hair and briefly outlined his suspicions in regards to James' fate.

“So by giving us the heads up about this spy in our midst, she's protecting herself and still giving us a chance to find out who we're after,” Charming deduced flatly.

“Aye,” Killian agreed. He took the note from his father-in-law and screwed it up in his fist then walked swiftly over to the edge of the docks and threw it into the ocean.

“So what are we going to do now?” Charming wanted to know. “Question the crew?”

“And alert our turncoat to the fact that we know?” the pirate retorted derisively as he turned to look at him. He shook his head. “No, we're going to go home...at least, that's where they'll all think we're going.”

“What will we be really doing?” the prince queried, falling into step beside Killian as the latter began to walk back to his ship.

“Leading our mysterious foe into unknown waters,” he replied cryptically. “I'm tired of waiting for him to come to me. It's time to force his hand. From now on I shall be the one that dictates what happens.”

Killian climbed aboard his ship with a renewed vigour and yelled out for his second.

“Mr. Dawson, I have good news,” he began loudly enough for all the crew to hear when the younger man appeared. “I've found out the name of the one who sank Devotion. We're going home for reinforcements and then we shall hunt him down like the spineless cur he is. Ready The Swan to leave within the hour.”

“So soon, Sir?” Dawson queried in surprise. “But...some of the men have gone ashore...”

“Well then, you'd better find someone to go and round them up,” Killian ordered curtly.

“Aye, Captain.”

He went off to do as he was told and Killian turned to Charming with a stony expression.

“That should give our spy enough time to inform whomever he works for of our plans,” he murmured quietly.

“I hope you know what you're doing,” the prince countered dryly earning a brief, but mirthless, smile in response.

Just over an hour later, The Swan, weighed anchor and sailed silently away from Calico Bay.

A short while after that a sleek, ten cannon, schooner rounded the headland, its telling black flag nearly invisible against the darkness of the night. All sails unfurled, it cut a quick clip across the bay then turned out into open water and headed rapidly after its prey.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	6. Best Laid Plans

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Are you ready?" Snow asked, looking at her daughter with an encouraging smile.

They had left dock and were slowly sailing out into the open sea. The _Steadfast_ was one of their smaller vessels, having just six cannon, and the women had hoped that being lighter it would get more leverage out of the magical powder since it was limited.

Its captain, Michael Rees, was a middle aged man with fair hair and an amiable disposition. While a good sailor, he had proved a little gullible when it came to the odd complaint about trade goods and so Killian had appointed Smee as his second.

Emma turned to her mother and nodded, the determination clear on her face as she held up the small bottle of silvery powder and replied, "Yeah, here we go."

"Make ready!" Smee yelled out to the crew.

Everyone scurried to different parts of the ship then held on tight to the rails or anything else nailed down that was to hand. Emma glanced around to check that everyone was secure, then slowly tipped the bottle and emptied out the contents onto the deck.

The dust shimmered and sparkled in the moonlight as it floated gently down onto to the wooden planks and then...nothing.

Emma frowned and shook the upside down bottle, trying to get every single grain of the powder out.

"Why isn't it working?" Snow asked in frustration.

"I don't know," her daughter snapped in annoyance as she tapped the bottom of the vial.

Suddenly, even though she felt no breeze around her, the sails billowed then the ship lurched forward as the magic began to work. Emma gasped and dropped the bottle then grabbed onto the wheel as the vessel cut through the waves faster and faster.

She looked over at her mother with a jubilant grin and was rewarded by an answering gleeful laugh.

Soon they would be reunited with their loves.

**CS CS CS CS CS CS CS**

"I'll take over now, Mr. Dawson," Killian informed the young man as he gestured to the wheel.

"Aye, Captain," he obeyed, relinquishing his hold and stepping aside.

"Go and get some rest, lad," his captain advised when it seemed that Dawson wasn't about to leave the deck.

"Oh...of course, Sir," the young man conceded with a nod and faint frown.

Killian watched him until he went down below then he checked the ship's compass and smoothly adjusted course a little.

"Do you think it could be him?" Charming asked quietly as he joined Killian by the wheel.

"You mean our traitor?" the pirate clarified, glancing at the prince. Off the other man's nod he gave a non-committal shrug and looked back out to sea. "Maybe. I'll deal with that when this is over. Until then I think it wise to be wary of _all_ the crew."

"That won't be much good in a fight," Charming pointed out sardonically.

"If all goes to plan we shouldn't have to concern ourselves about that," Killian replied cryptically.

"And are you going to tell me what this _plan_ of yours is any time soon?" the prince queried with obvious irritation. "Or are you worried _I_ might be the spy?"

"Well, if you _are_ , then I'd say that it's an extreme length to go to just to rid yourself of a pirate as your son-in-law," Killian retorted glibly. "You could've simply refused when I asked for Emma's hand instead."

"You told me you would've still asked her whatever answer I gave," Charming reminded him dryly.

"Aye, that I would," the pirate stated with a sudden grin.

"You're very good at that, aren't you?" the prince commented after a moments pause.

The grin faded as Killian looked at the other man and queried a little warily, "What?"

"Avoiding answers. Keeping things to yourself," Charming prevaricated. "I thought at very the least we trusted one another and that you knew that you didn't have to do everything on your own any more, Killian. We're family, remember? And considering all we've been through, I'd still count you as that even if you _weren't_ married to my daughter."

Killian heard the clear frustration behind the other man's words but there was also an undercurrent of something else that he _hadn't_ expected.

Hurt.

The pirate looked away and out over the ocean again, trying to ignore the sense of guilt he felt over unintentionally upsetting the other man.

The reason he hadn't told the prince of his plans wasn't because of any lack of trust, it was simply that he knew he'd object to them. More importantly, he was concerned that he'd most likely allow himself to be persuaded into doing something a little less...villainous...and he didn't want that to happen.

His, as yet unidentified, foe was undoubtedly a pirate of the worst kind and should be dealt with accordingly. While that was something that he was more than prepared to do, it didn't sit well with him to expect the same of Charming.

He glanced over at his father-in-law again then felt another wave of guilt wash over him at seeing the prince's rigid stance and troubled frown. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath then opened them again as he turned to face the other man. He was probably going to regret revealing his intention but he couldn't in good conscious keep it to himself any longer. He'd just have to argue his case and hope that Charming would see the sense of it.

"I'm going to lure my foe to the Sea of Souls and leave them there," he announced with just a hint of defiance.

The prince's eyes widened in obvious recognition of the name but instead of immediately objecting as the pirate had expected, he surprised him by stating bemusedly, "I thought that place was just a myth."

"Oh, it's very real, I assure you," Killian replied meaningfully before turning back to the wheel.

Silence met his statement for a few moments then Charming ventured dubiously, "You've been there?"

"Aye," Killian confirmed grimly, "many years ago, just after I'd renounced my King."

"And you lived to tell the tale," Charming commented, admiration colouring his tone as he stepped nearer to his son-in-law. "If the stories I've heard about that place are even halfway true then I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I was fuelled by revenge and it made me reckless," Killian responded harshly, glancing over at the prince, "It was by sheer good fortune alone that I made it out of that hellish place alive."

"Then I can understand your desire to lure whoever downed the _Devotion_ there," the prince stated grimly. "Hell sounds the perfect place to send them."

Killian looked at him in obvious surprise then remarked wryly, "And here I expected you to try and stop me."

" _Could_ I?" Charming asked hopefully.

"No."

"That's what I figured," the prince admitted with a smile, then he shrugged and added, "As I see it, you're taking a risk, but it's clearly a calculated one because I _know_ how much you want to get back to Emma and that baby you're going to have, _right_?"

He said the last whilst pinning the pirate with a narrowed gaze and Killian quickly nodded his affirmation, hearing the unspoken warning from the other man. He would go along with Killian's plan but only if the pirate didn't go and do something stupid.

"Aye and if I need to retreat in order to do that I _will_ ," he assured his father-in-law.

Charming nodded and gave him a little smile.

"Well then, I guess all that's left is for us to do is wait and see if they're following us."

"They are," Killian confirmed confidently, "and very soon they'll be wishing that they weren't."

**CS CS CS CS CS CS CS**

Emma gripped tightly onto the rail as the _Steadfast_ began to markedly slow down.

The sun had just broken over the horizon announcing the new day in a glorious display of gold and orange but the Saviour was too concerned about reaching Killian to take any notice.

"Where are we?" she demanded, looking out over the peaceful ocean. "Are we near Calico Bay?"

"Not as close as I had hoped," the captain replied ruefully as he checked his bearings. "We're still at least an hour out."

Emma tried to dampen down her frustration at the news. The sense of urgency she felt at finding Killian was starting to fray her nerves. Something was wrong. She could just feel it...and not because of her magic, but because of the connection they had through their love.

"Can't we go any faster?" she urged, the now normal speed of the ship feeling as though they were travelling through treacle instead of an ocean.

"We're going as fast as we can, Milady," the captain told her in a faintly aggrieved tone.

Emma bit back a curt reply and glanced over at Snow. Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile then suddenly froze, the smile slipping from her face to be replaced by a slight frown.

"Did you hear that?" she queried, her frown deepening as she tilted her head and listened intently.

"What?" asked Emma in confusion.

"That noise," Snow prevaricated. She held up her hand to stop Emma from talking just as a faint boom echoed in the distance. "There it is again."

"Sounds like cannon fire," Smee interjected. He looked up at the crow's nest and yelled to the man there, "Dobson, what do you see?"

The man immediately grabbed his spyglass then quickly scanned the surrounding sea.

"Two ships aft doing battle, Sir," he called back down. "I can't make out any names but one looks like it could be _The Swan_."

Emma's stomach lurched a little at his words and she hurried over to the captain who was just raising his own spyglass. He let out a startled exclamation as she snatched it from him then all but ran to the back of the ship and put it to her eye.

"Is it them?" Snow asked in concern as she joined her daughter.

"Yeah, it is," Emma confirmed with a grim expression, "And by the looks of it they need our help."

**CS CS CS CS CS CS**

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed in disbelief.

He took his spyglass from his eye momentarily, then put it back again to take another look, sure he was seeing things.

 _The Fancy_.

That was a ship from the past he'd never thought to encounter again.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Charming, standing by his side and squinting against the sun that was rising fast.

"Well...the colours and ship belong to a ruthless cur that I once had the misfortune to have a run in with," the pirate replied slowly. He lowered his spyglass again and put it in his pocket before turning back to the wheel and adding drily, "His name was Ned Lowe and, suffice it to say, it didn't end well."

The prince frowned, recognising the name of the infamous pirate that had been terrorising the seas a few months before Regina's dark curse.

"What happened?"

"I set him up and he was sent to the gallows," Killian replied impassively, ignoring the prince's sharp intake of breath at the revelation. A quick derisive smile lifted his lips as he added sardonically, "It would appear he got away."

"Or you're being chased by a vengeful ghost," Charming countered wryly. "Either way it explains why he wants _you_ dead."

"Aye," the pirate agreed absently as he meticulously checked his course once more.

Glancing behind, he saw the ship rapidly gaining ground and called out to the crew to unfurl more sail. He had to ensure they stayed just out of reach, but still close enough to entice him to follow.

Now, more than ever, it was imperative that his plan should work.

It mattered not to him how Lowe had survived. Hell, for all he knew it could be one of Lowe's crew out for revenge for his captain. Killian hadn't followed pirate code when he'd betrayed a fellow buccaneer...even if that buccaneer was one of the most vile men he'd ever met. Lowe's propensity for torturing then killing any prisoners he took was well known...be it male, female...or even child.

The obvious enjoyment Lowe got out of others suffering had sickened him when he'd witnessed it first hand and he'd vowed to himself that he would rid the waters of the fiend any way he could.

And he had...or so he'd thought.

A loud boom sounded suddenly, then a cannonball flew across the bow of _The Swan_ in warning and into the ocean beyond sending up a spray of salty water. Startled out of his thoughts, his head whipped round to see that Lowe's vessel was even closer.

"Come on, love," he muttered to his ship as he turned back.

He grinned when she responded immediately, taking more wind in her sail and speeding up.

"Aren't you going to fire back?" Charming demanded in concern, drawing his attention.

"Not yet," Killian replied with a shake of his head. "I just want him a little closer then we'll take out the mainsail."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just blast him out of the water?" the prince queried incredulously.

"It's too risky now we're so close," Killian countered tersely. "If we take a hit we could end up in the Sea of Souls with them."

Charming looked as though he was about to argue when another boom sounded. They automatically ducked and looked back to see a cannonball slicing through the air, landing in the sea portside of the ship. The spray that erupted from the impact cascaded over the rail, and them, in a shockingly cold shower.

"That was close," yelled Charming as he wiped a hand down his face to remove as much of the sea water as he could.

Killian blinked rapidly and grimaced against the dousing but determinedly ignored the droplets that ran down his nose and chin to concentrate solely on the sea around him.

Suddenly, he saw what he was searching for; the subtle shift of the waves that had dragged many an unsuspecting crew into a watery hell.

Adjusting the wheel, he felt a familiar rush of anticipation laced with fear flood his system. There had been far too many times in his dark past that he'd come back to this infernal stretch of ocean and skirted along the the edge of oblivion much just as he was going to do now. Times when he'd been at his lowest and everything seemed bleakest. When defeating the Dark One seemed as impossible as ever finding love again. It was during _those_ times that he'd practically dared... _hoped_ that the Sea of Souls might take him again.

The irony wasn't lost on him that he now _hoped_ the complete opposite.

Killian glanced behind, quick smile lifting his lips when he saw the trailing ship moving over to the left to avoid the churning wake of _The Swan_.

"Tell the men to ready the cannon," he shouted at Charming, "Fire on my signal."

The prince nodded and jumped down onto the deck, calling out orders to the crew.

Killian felt the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins, his breathing becoming rapid as he fought to keep _The Swan_ on her course while at the same time constantly checking on the ship behind.

Just a little further...just a little more...

"Captain! There's another ship starboard," the sailor in the crow's nest suddenly yelled.

Killian jerked around in surprise. A second vessel wasn't something he'd anticipated. He pulled his spyglass from his pocket and tugged on the end with his teeth to extend it. Placing it to his eye drew in a sharp breath when he recognised the _Steadfast_ coming in full sail. More than that, he could see someone standing at the bow that made his heart all but stutter to a stop.

"Emma," he breathed in shock.

The instant elation at seeing his wife was immediately tempered by acute annoyance that she had come and was putting herself in danger, which was quickly replaced by a sickening spike of trepidation as he realised that the _Steadfast_ was heading directly for Lowe's ship...and the Sea of Souls.

Barely had that realisation struck when everything suddenly seemed to slow as chaos erupted around him. The _Steadfast_ fired upon the _The Fancy_ mere moments before Lowe's ship blasted out another shot directed at _The Swan_.

The sound of wood splintering assailed his ears and he looked up to see the top of the aft mast slowly begin to fall. He yelled out a warning to the crew just as the fractured structure crashed down to the deck. Debris from the impact flew out in all directions and a large chunk of wood caught him with a glancing blow to his shoulder, causing him to momentarily let go of the wheel as he jerked back in pain.

 _The Swan_ lurched alarmingly just as Killian grabbed hold of the wheel again but try as he might, he couldn't bring her back onto course.

"No!" he exclaimed in harsh denial, but the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach attested to the realisation that it was already too late.

Heaving in a deep breath, he quickly glanced behind him and saw with a grim satisfaction that _The Swan_ wasn't the only one to take a hit. The _Steadfast_ had certainly been on target if the fire that was raging on board _The Fancy_ was anything to go by. And from the way the sea was beginning to rage around the ship he knew that, like them, it too, would soon be gone.

At least his plan had worked...just not quite the way he'd envisioned it.

Turning back, he saw that the _Steadfast_ was still heading their way. With a muttered curse he left the wheel and jumped down onto the deck. Knowing there was very little time left, he quickly wended his way through the pieces of broken wood and made for the nearest cannon. _They_ might be headed to their doom but he'd be damned if Emma and the crew of the _Steadfast_ were going to be dragged along with them.

"Shouldn't you be at the the wheel?" asked Charming in obvious concern when he saw the pirate striding towards him.

The grim look Killian gave him in return was all the acknowledgement the prince needed of their fate.

"Send warning shots across the bow of the _Steadfast_ ," the pirate ordered one of his crew curtly. "Make them close, they need to change course."

"Is there time?" Charming demanded worriedly.

"There has to be. Emma's aboard that ship."

The prince shot him a stunned look but there was no time for a discussion and his expression grew determined as he turned away. Moments later the first shot was arching through the air closely followed by a second that Charming had instructed the sailor at the cannon next to them to fire. Both cannonballs caused an almighty splash that sent up a wall of seawater that obscured the _Steadfast_ from view.

Then, suddenly, everything around them changed. Where mere seconds ago they'd been staring at their sister ship , they now looked out over an endless, turbulent sea. The sky had darkened ominously and the ocean churned with large, crashing waves that tossed _The Swan_ one way then the other causing everyone aboard to stumble or fall down heavily onto the deck.

"What the hell just happened?" Charming shouted over the fearful cries of the crew.

"We've passed the point of no return," Killian yelled back, grabbing onto the rail of the ship as it lurched alarmingly once more.

Charming wasn't quite so quick and staggered back a few steps, catching his leg on a piece of fallen mast before managing to grab onto some rigging just before he fell.

"Are you alright?" Killian called out in concern.

The prince looked over to assure him that he was fine when the sight of another ship looming up behind _The Swan_ had him yelling out a warning instead.

"Look out!"

Killian turned in time to see _The Fancy_ , still aflame, and bearing down upon them having been swept relentlessly along on a large wave.

"Brace yourselves, lads," the pirate roared at his crew then swung his hook down onto the rail, the sharp metal embedding deep into the wood, anchoring him in place.

Seconds later...the ships collided.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author's Note:**

> Edward (Ned) Low was an actual pirate that sailed many ships including 'The Fancy'. He was a sadistic soul that lived to torture and kill. I'm using his flag and what little is known about him within this story but I have imagined his personal appearance and speech along with some of his backstory as few people lived to give accurate discription.


End file.
